Le loup et le Coach
by Archanlika
Summary: De coach/élève à amants il n'y a qu'un entrainement


Coucou voici un petit quelque chose, désoles pour les fic en cours, je vais bientôt me rattraper ;) donc voici un OS :)

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et la série Teen wolf ne sont pas à moi

Le coach Finstock fut étonné d'encore voir le numéro 11 sur la pelouse à s'entraîner si durement et pour une fois sans être accompagné de son faux jumeau – Stiles, évidemment. En soupirant, le coach voulu siffler un bon coup dans son habituel sifflet mais il retint tout juste son geste quand le jeune homme retira son t-shirt ; et resta sans voix comme toujours quand ses yeux captèrent son dos, dérivant alors jusqu'à la paire de fesses bien rebondies de son élève. Son élève ; justement, il devrait arrêter de le voir comme autre chose que son élève. Il n'est rien d'autre. Seulement, il remarque au dernier moment que McCall s'est tourné dans sa direction et le regarde en souriant. S'il avait pu faire plus attention, il aurait remarqué ce drôle de regard mais il se détourne pour rentrer dans le vestiaire et n'y fait pas attention. C'est à ce moment qu'il entend la voix de son élève l'interpeller.

\- Coach vous pourriez me donner un petit coup de main ?

Finstock grimace et se tourne pour regarder le gamin ; il regarde son sourire et ses yeux doux

– bordel – il devrait arrêter de rêver éveiller et répondre au lycéen.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas avec toi ton pote ?

Finstock, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de survêtement, marche sur la pelouse pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de son élève.

-Non, pas ce soir. Il a prévu autre chose ... Quelque chose de mieux qu'un entraînement ou alors un entraînement bien plus sportif, plaisanta-t-il.

Finstock ne veut surtout pas comprendre le double sens de cette phrase et surtout ne pas regarder le torse bien développé de sa recrue.

\- Bon, tu me veux quoi ? ronchonna le Coach.

Scott fait une petite moue adorable et lui montre le filet.

-J'aimerais faire des tirs, mais je n'ai personne pour jouer avec moi... Vous ne voudriez pas jouer un peu avec moi ?

Le Coach réfléchit quelques secondes et en poussant un soupir hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord. Scott, tout heureux, sautille sur place et s'approche de trop près du plus âgé et ce dernier est surpris de son geste mais ne recule pas. Il peut sentir son parfum musqué. Cependant, il se traite d'idiot mentalement et prend la crosse des mains du plus jeune, se détourne de McCall et va ce placer devant le but et commence à se chauffer doucement.

-Alors McCall on se bouge le fion même ma grand-mère se bouge plus vite que toi ! déclara-t-il, joueur.

Scott secoue la tête et va rejoindre son Coach. Il prend une autre crosse et ils jouent ensemble pendant presque une heure entière jusqu'à ce que tous les deux, essoufflés par leur partie assez rythmée, n'en puissent plus. Scott ne pensait pas que son Coach puisse être si performant et relativement sexy quand il se donne à fond. Une fois que leur respiration fut calmée, les deux hommes rangèrent le matériel et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les vestiaires.

\- Bon dépêche de prendre une douche que je puisse partir.

Le Coach prit alors la direction de son bureau. Une fois nu, Scott alla sous la douche, ferma les yeux pour savourer la douche bien chaude. Son corps a tant changé depuis qu'il est devenu un loup. Quand il a senti l'intérêt de son Coach pour sa personne il s'est senti mal mais ensuite il a apprécié la façon qu'il avait de le regarder ou bien même les murmures à son égard ou encore mieux : s'imaginer son entraîneur prendre du plaisir. Quand il en a parlé a son meilleur ami c'est lui, Stiles Stilinski, qui avait trouvé comment faire et pour le moment, presque tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Ses deux mains caressaient son corps pour le savonner et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se toucher d'une façon sensuelle. Son sexe réagissait aux stimulis de ses mains qui le caressaient doucement et il se mit à imaginer son Coach lui toucher le sexe en l'embrasser délicatement. Un léger râle de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

Dans son bureau, après avoir éteint son ordinateur, Finstock put entendre de légers bruits venant des vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise pour voir ce que l'autre fabriquait. En ouvrant la porte, sur le point de prononcer quelque chose il se fige et s'arrête et les mots restent coincés dans sa bouche. Là, devant lui, se trouvait une beauté sous le jet d'eau en train de se faire plaisir. Il peut sentir son sexe se dresser après avoir longuement regardé la main de son élève faire des vas-et-viens sur son propre membre. Il revient à son visage et l'ado le scrute ; fièvre et désir dans le regard.

Scott, en souriant d'une manière aguichante, marche jusqu'à être proche de Finnstock et lui caresse sa joue, sa queue touche la cuisse de son professeur.

-Qu .. Que fais-tu McCall ?

Scott s'approche encore plus près et place ses deux mains sur les épaules de son professeur, sa queue tendue contre son ventre et peux sentir celle de son enseignant. Il glisse doucement son doigt sur le torse jusqu'au pantalon et caresse le sexe de son Coach dont la respiration se coupe et dont les dents mordillent ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

-On.. ne peut pas …

-Et pourquoi donc ? Si personne n'est au courant, je ne vois pas le problème ... Puis nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

Scott bécote le menton de bisous et continue de caresse le sexe à même le survêtement de l'homme en face de lui. Finstock veut résister à cette main qui le caresse d'une façon divine mais en ouvrant les yeux sur le jeune homme qui le câline il peut voir tout l'amour et l'air débauché. Il veut encore lui dire qu'ils font une bêtise, qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ce genre de choses, que ce n'est pas bien mais il envoie tout valser quand Scott s'approche encore plus proche de son corps et qu'il peut sentir l'odeur de son compagnon et sa queue qui frotte doucement contre lui.

Il caresse à son tour les bras du jeune homme qui lui sourit, enchanté de la tournure de la situation. Il prend le bras de McCall pour le conduire dans son bureau ou ils seront mieux. Il le laisse s'asseoir sur le bureau vaguement débarrassé et il s'assoit sur la chaise dudit bureau. Finstock place Scott en face de lui et installe les pieds du jeune homme sur les bras de son fauteuil. Scott caresse les épaules et le visage de son professeur, il veut descendre sur ses cuisses mais Finstock l'empêche de faire un mouvement.

\- Tututu .. Laisse-moi toucher et goutter ton joli corps, dit-il tandis qu'un fin sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.

Scott rougit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Finstock lui caresse les mollets jusqu'aux cuisses tout en embrassant la bouche du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne et gémisse de plaisir quand l'autre lui touche la queue, une autre main sur les testicules.

Scott gémit et tremble de désir quand son professeur joue avec son corps en léchant son torse jusqu'à son membre où une langue lèche toute sa longueur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait celui qui subirait, cependant il ne se plaint pas. Il crie quand il ressent la bouche de son Coach autour de son sexe. -Ohh … bordel, gémit le loup en ce couchant sur le meuble tellement la bouche de son Coach est talentueuse, bien chaude et mouillée.

Dans les vestiaires, on peut entendre des bruits de plaisir, des cris, et des peaux qui claquent, on peut entendre des murmures de plaisir.

Fin


End file.
